The Gigglers
About 'The Gigglers' They come in packs of 10 to 20, respectively. A Giggler has been found to contain similar genes to that of The Gruejor, in sense of size, stench, strength and power. The only differences are Gigglers are female - not a single one will be born a male due to a certain gene called 'Fragaloptys', which is when a substance from The Gruejor's penis-fluid is combined with El Monstruo Gigante's snail-like liquid known as fetal bovine juices. This discovery has birthed hundreds of Gigglers that now hunt and attack anything they can find in definitive hope to eat brains, eye balls, spleens and testicles. A singular Giggler (as seen in the photograph) act very cautious compared to groups of 10 or 20. This Giggler in specific is the most dangerous and seems to be the pack leader, other Gigglers are scarce until the leader begins to giggle frantically, in this case: stomping and a general ruckus is heard to an eventual group of Gigglers arrive (summoned) and the group can feast for what they desire, as a team. Obviously, Barry was the first victim. He was sweeping the Resistant Materials room. Mounds of sawdust, discarded metals and generic building obects lay in separate piles around heavyset tables of vices and tools. Dodging said tables, sweeping with precision and minding his own business, Barry met The Gigglers. He was busy listening to Barry White on his old cassette player with huge outdated headphones in when his brush sweeped into the feet of the leader Giggler. He looked up slowly and normally as he pulled the headphones around the back of his neck. The sound of giggles and laughter was coursing through the room as several Gigglers were kicking the mounds that Barry had previously collected. The mounds were clouding the room up with sharp bits of sawdust floating around, specific to Barry were the eye-splinters he received as he was blinking through squinted eyes trying to protect himself from this new and derranged attack. The laughter continued, like a group of Nursery girls playing stuck-in-the-mud giggling and having a great time. Barry at this point was shouting and screaming but the giggles drowned it out entirely as the leading Giggler pushed him around, table to table and swooshed metal chunks and sawdust all over him as if he was a bully victim. Another Giggler picked up his trusty brush and snapped it across her thigh in a typical-bully action whereas a different Giggler held him down allowing the leader to mount him, the huge grinning mouth eased down above his now blinded face - big chunky fingers smacked his head down as she went for his eyes and softly opening his eyelids. The other fellow Gigglers circled around him, still chuckling and weeping like young girls which was now giving Barry a burning headache, all lowered in a synchronized fashion and picked at him as if he were a plate of food. Some Gigglers were getting pushy, fighting for his brain and picking at his skull, fingering his ears to crush their way in. Others were shoving up his nose and mouth and with a deep desire to own his eyes and brain. The leader, thumping at his stomach repetitively for his spleen was making him hurl over and kick automatically - not at them, but as general bodily reactions and protection. Barry couldn't do anything himself, he had to give up his body this time and allow himself to die. The Mansion, having implemented such gadgets as the Murderous Pencil, the Speaker System Explosive, the Sandwich of Rape, the Swinging Door of Walton, the Swimming Pool of Grubby Knickers and the handy multi-tool Button of Justice came to Barry's use during the Giggler's feast. He didn't have the Rape Sandwich, Speaker Bomb or Walton's Door: not like they would help him in this matter, but he did have the Button of Justice. This is much like a flip-knife, only containing several buttons with names on. Mike Rimdan Gruejor Bludgeon Mary Eugene (normal) Dark Eugene (evil) Hammering Harry Madz Michael Jack The use is only for serious situations, life or death situations that upon pressing a given button, the button pressed will instantly bring your chosen friend to your area of danger. Barry clicked Dark Eugene and Gruejor. The chunky fingers had a full grip of Barry's left eyeball, and the thumping on his stomach had become bruised and extremely sore. He was losing life right before his pre-plucked eyes. His ears had began to bleed profusely from the giggles and laughter - when suddenly, an 'actual' blacker Eugene crashed into the Materials room followed by an angry hobbling Gruejor. Dark Eugene was the opposite of normal Eugene - he held power and speed and never, ever slaved around like normal Eugene. He was blacker than darkness itself, stronger than Mike and had specific weapons such as The Broom of Manslaughter, The Mop of 15-Faces and The Bucket of Blood (the blood of innocent children). He could use these weapons with a Jackie Chan style, which is basically unstoppable as we all know - you will not beat Jackie Chan in a fight, nevermind with weaponry. Before we could establish the powers of Dark Eugene, The Gruejor made a sound he has never made before. A squeel, like a pig as if about to be slaughtered for bacon - mixed with a saddening cry of a lost boy. It was an upsetting and worrying sound but amazingly, The Gigglers backed up and off Barry. In their pack of currently 18 Gigglers, the girly giggles stopped completely as they all looked at The Gruejor or, 'Daddy'. They spoke in an inhuman language to eachother and Gruejor became progressively infuriated at The Gigglers as some were still giggling, though nevertheless they were listening as he finally said in English, "Barry is a good guy. Go feast somewhere else." Dark Eugene helped Barry up with one finger, the immense strength in Dark Eugene shocked Barry. He asked Eugene questions, but this Eugene didn't know Barry. At all. Whoever Dark Eugene was is for another story...This Giggler attack was over, Barry was safe and The Gigglers seem to listen to The Gruejor without a question. They had scattered away in their group as demanded - to another victim. Madz was found later that day, eye sockets completely empty oozing with blood and juices and with the connecting vein worming out onto her face. Her skull had been opened and was cast around her laying body like a cracked egg, bits of brain and bone fragments also, spewed and splashed everywhere. Finally, her small breasts down to the pubic region had been ripped apart as if zombie's had attacked her or that of an autopsy gone-wrong, leaving the intestines and innards all over the place in a bloody-red mess. The spleen was missing and she was lay blinking silently, breathing, twitching and shaking. The soft beating of Madz heart died down, slower and slower to an eventual dead-end. The Gigglers will return for somebody else, soon.